The Real Tokyo Mew Mew
by Aoi Maboroshii-Chan
Summary: Did you ever wonder what the Tokyo Mew Mew cast does when thier not fighting aliens? Well, they fight the actors who play the aliens! And eachother along with the director!
1. Chapter 1

The Real Tokyo Mew Mew

'I was umm wandering if you wanted to go to the Red Data Animal exhibit with me" Ichigo said. "No, why would I want to go with you?" Aoyama said. "No! You are supposed to say yes!" I the director yelled. "Well I don't want to! Ichigo is ugly. I like Minto better" Aoyama argued. I sighed. "Just say your lines. OK start again."

"I was umm wondering if you wanted to…. Umm…. What was my line again?"

"*Sigh*"

Ichigo was running down a path and saw Aoyama get whacked by a rat Chimera Animal.

Ichigo smiled. "What are you doing!? You're supposed to look upset and scared and run to him!" I yelled.

"The Chimera Animal can go ahead and eat him. He said I was ugly! And that Minto was prettier!" Ichigo yelled. "Well it is true." Minto said walking on the set. "NO! You're not supposed to be here!" I yelled. "WHAT!? I AM SO PRETTIER THAN YOU!" Ichigo yelled. "Hmph… No you're too fat. And just look at your hair" Minto said. "No way that does it!" Ichigo yelled "Strawberry Bell!"

"Sigh……"

Ichigo was walking down the street when a little dog jumped on her and got her muddy. Minto followed behind the dog. "Good boy Mickey!" Minto praised. "Get you're flea bitten mongrel off of me!" Ichigo yelled "You're one to talk" Minto said.

Backstage

"OK everyone, why the heck can't any of you say your lines right!?"

"Well its Minto's fault…." Ichigo mumbled.

"At least _I_ can act better than you and I'm also prettier"

"_HHHHssssssssshhhhhhhhhh"_

Ichigo lunged across the room and tackled Minto. They rolled around on the floor biting and kicking and kicking each other. No on did anything. Zakuro was sitting on a chair filing her nails Lettuce was doing stuff on her cell phone. Pudding was hugging Taruto while he was yelling. "Get of me! We aren't filming the show! And I haven't even appeared yet!"

Kishu and Pai were arguing over who the king of coutry music was. Kishu said Johnny Cash and Pai said it was Billy Ray Cyrus. Then Kishu started singing one of Johnny Cash's songs "BEANS FOR BREAKFAST ONCE AGAIN! HARD TO EAT EM FROM A CAN I'VE RUN OUT OF UTENSILS! I'M A HUNGRY NASTY LOAN SOME MAN!!" well actually scream the lyrics. Pai stared at him like he was insane.

"I HEARD THE CROWS OUT SIDE MY WINDOW GUESS IT'S ME THEY'RE TALKIN ABOUT! THE FIRE YOU LIT HAS BURNED TO CINDERS! EVERY GOOD THINGS FIZZLED OUT. BEANS FOR BREAKFAST ONCE AGAIN HARD TO EAT EM FROM A… AHH!"

Zakuro had stood up and whacked Kishu upside the head. "SHUT UP!" she yelled.

I sighed. "Why did I agree to direct this show?"


	2. Chapter 2

"We've been working on this episode for a week, and….. Wait. Where are Shirogane and Akasaka?! I don't think I've seen them all week!" I said. "I thought we were missing a character and missed filming some scenes…." Minto mumbled. "You're just saying that! I'm sure you didn't notice they were missing you're so stupid!" Ichigo yelled. "STOP FIGHTING!!" I yelled before Minto could say anything. "We need to find Shirogane and Akasaka. Can you do that?"

"Yeah …whatever…. I guess" everyone mumbled. I sighed. 'Ok Ichigo, Lettuce, you look in the prop storage. Pudding you and Taruto can look in the effects department. Zakuro Minto, you two look on the set. That leaves Aoyama, Pai, and Kishu to the…. Ummm… Recording studio and every where else." I ordered.

"What about you?" Lettuce said.

"I umm.. I'm the director! Don't question me!" I yelled.

Lettuce and Ichigo were searching in the vast prop room. 'Shiro- Ghh.." Ichigo started to shout but Lettuce covered her mouth with her hand. "Shhhhh! We don't want them to know we're coming." Lettuce said uncovering Ichigo's mouth. " But….." Ichigo said.

"But, what?"

'I don't know.."

"Exactly"

Ichigo continued on their search.

"HEY!! TARU TARU! WHAT DOES THIS DO!??"

"NO! Pudding don't touch that!"

Pudding was holding what looked like a stick of dynamite with a switch. She flipped the switch and fireworks came exploding out of the top.

"Yay!!"

"Why did I get stuck with her…..?"

"I hate the director.. All she does is yell. And say we can't even say our lines right. When SHE can't even keep track of the cast" Zakuro complained.

"She is unorganized, but at least she's better than Ichigo. And she's not as ugly" Minto said.

"You would think that we would have seen them by now if they were her don't you?" Zakuro asked.

"Yes, but let's keep looking I guess"

"SHUT UP!! NO ONE CARES ABOUT JACKALOUPES!" Aoyama yelled.

Pai and Kishu ignored him and continued to argue.

"Well have you ever seen a Jackaloupe?" Pai asked

Yes!!"

"Where?"

"It was mounted on a wall!"

"You do know they just attched the antlers to a normal rabbit"

"SHUT UP! HOW DO YOU KNOW!?"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU! I CAN'T TAKE IT!!!"

2 Hours later…….

No one had any luck finding Akasaka and Shirogane……..

"Well it's your fault.. You should have made sur they were here!" Zakuro said.

"No it's their fault for not coming!!" I yelled

"You always have to blame someone else don't you?"

"SHUT UP!!"

" Make me…"

"Maybe I will!"  
"Stop! Directors aren't supposed to attack their cast!" Ichigo yelled

"Whatever…." I mumbled.

" So now what are we supposed to do? Stop filming Tokyo Mew Mew?" Minto asked "That might not be so bad at least I wouldn't have to see Ichigo anymore"

"HEY!! TAKE THAT BACK!" Ichigo shouted

"NO!

"Must they always fight?" I asked.

" But no we shall not cancel Tokyo Mew Mew!!" I shouted, my eyes filling with stars.

" But then what will we do?" Kishu asked.

"Uhhhhh….." I was at a loss. Just then, the door to the lounge opened.

We all turned our heads to see…….. Shirogane and Akasaka!! I ran over to them.

'Where the heck have you guys been!?" I yelled.

They looked confused.

"Didn't filming just start today?" Akasaka asked.

We all glared.


	3. Chapter 3

"OK everyone good job! We got through filming the first two episodes. Amazingly."

I looked around the room. No one was paying attention. Minto and Ichigo were killing each other, Pai and Kishu were arguing, again. Shirogane was trying to figure out what 10 multiplyed by 20 was. Wait what? I thought he was supposed to be smart.

"WHY ISN'T ANY ONE LISTENING TO ME!?"

Everyone fell silent and looked at me.

"Ok now that I have you're attention, you guys did a good job and we finished the first 2 episodes. But we can't air them yet..."

"WHY?" everyone yelled.

"We don't have and ending theme yet…. And"  
"Why do we need an ending theme no one really cares and will change the station as soon as the show is over" Minto said,

"So? In five years some one will steal the series and sub then post it on youtube were english speaking people will watch it and love the ending theme"(Lol XD) I said.

"Oh OK!"

"Now the producers think all you Mews should sing it! I hope you're good at singing…"

"Oh shoot! Why? I bet Ichigo can't sing either!" Minto said.

"I BET I CAN SING BETTER THAN YOU!!" Ichigo yelled.

*sigh*

"Ichigo O Tabeyou" Ichigo sang.

"I was right she can't sing…" Minto mummbled

"SHUT UP!" I yelled "ok let's start again

"Ichigo O Tabeyou"

"Iro Iro Fuuruitsi" Lettuce sang

"tsumetai aisukurimo" Minto sang.

"dore mo minna suki." Pudding sang.

"………………"

Everyone looked at Zakuro.

"What?"

"Sigh…….."

"Oh right……amaku torokeru yo na aji dake ja" Zakuro sang.

" Let's start again….."

"Ichigo O Tabeyou"

"Iro Iro Fuuruitsi"

"tsumetai aisukurimo"

"dore mo minna suki."

"amaku torokeru yo na aji dake ja"

"nani ka tarinai kara"

Ok so it went on like that and after many attempts we finished the song.

_I'm so sorry that I have not updated in forever and thst this chapter is short and not funny at all. I'm a bad authoress. I had the flu for a week and make up work to do. But I should have forced myself to type this while I was sick. I'm sorry! I'll try to get the next chapter up real soon!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Wow I finished this fast! I will do my best to get one chapter up a week now! This chapter doesn't count for this weeks chapter since it took me so long to get the last chapter up. Oh and this series will be really short. I'll only be doing my favorite or important episodes. So mybe ten chapters at the least._

After A LOT of hard work, we finally finished the first two episodes of Tokyo Mew!!

"Good work everyone! Tokyo Mew Mew was a big hit!" I congratulated the cast.

"Wow... That was the first time she EVER gave us credit for our wonderful acting skills... Well besides Ichigo" Minto said

"HEY WHAT'S WRONG WITH _MY_ ACTING!?"

"Sigh…. Must you guys ALWAYS argue? Well anyways we don't have time for this. We need to film the third episode! This is the on Lettuce and Kishu first appear in!"

"Wait… Why are Pai Taruto Pudding and I here if we don't appear for awhile?" Zakuro asked.

"Because I said so. Now anyways let's start filming!"

_Meanwhile……_

Pudding Zakuro Pai and Taruto were in the lounge.

"This is boring….." Zakuro said.

"I have an idea!" Pudding yelled.

"What is it?" Taruto asked.

"Let's prank BleedinAngel!" (Note: In case you are stupid I'm BleedinAngel.)

"To do that we will need to come up with a complex plan" Pai said.

"No we won't... If you haven't noticed she isn't that smart" Zakuro said.

"Ok so what will we do?" Pudding asked.

"I have an idea…. Where's her computer?" Zakuro said.

"It was already hard to make friends!!! But now I have this….. Wait why do I say strange body? It looks pretty normal to me... And this outfit is adorable!! Lettuce said.

"I don't know… I guess because it says so in the manga…" I answered.

"Oh OK" Lettuce said.

"Well my outfit is more adorable!" Ichigo said twirling around.

"Yeah sure…." Minto said.

"HEY! What does that mean?!"

"Nothing!"

4 hours later………

'OK today was a good day! Compared to yesterday and the day before…." I said

"I'm sleepy….." Ichigo said.

'That's exactly why you're fat, you sleep too much" Minto said

" I am NOT fat!" Ichigo yelled.

"Whatever….."

" Minto…Why do you always make fun of Ichigo?" I asked

' I think it's because she's jealous of my looks" Ichigo said.

" I am not!! And I make fun of you for being ugly and fat because you are!"

_Next time we will start filming episode 6! The first episode with an important guest sta,r Mary Mcguire!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Everything in italics is English and everything in normal print is Japanese._

"Today we have our first important guest star!" I shouted.

Our guest star Mary Mcguire then walked onto the stage.

"_Hello everyone! Nice to meet you!" _she said.

Everyone stared blankly at her.

"Whats she saying?" Lettuce whispered

"I have no idea" I said.

"Well you're the director! Shouldn't you be able to understand you actors?" Zakuro said.

"I guess I am. But I don't speak English!" (Yes that is a lie, but in this story I don't!"

"OK so here are your lines just say what is written!" I said shoving a piece of paper in her face. She looked at it blankly.

"_I don't read Japanese. Do you even know what I'm saying_!?"

I took the paper back and looked at it.

"Ok so apparently she can't read Japanese either. So now what?  
"You're the director!" Ichigo shouted.

"So!?"

"Aren't you always saying that you're the director and to do what you say?"

"…Yes…"

"So fix it!"

"Ok well… We could…Uh" I paused for a minute and thought "Uhhhh…. Ah! We can use my computer to translate!"

10 minutes later…

"There we go!" I shouted while printing out Mary's lines in english.

"Ok let's start now!"

_Sorry I forgot to update! And also I won't update this weekend either I'm busy! But since this story will be short it will make it last longer. Lol._


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry for not updating for awhile! I have no excuse I just didn't…_

"Today we will start episode 7! This is the one in which Pudding first appears!"

"Yay! I can FINALLY have something to do!" Pudding shouted.

"Great, as if Ichigo didn't already give me enough headaches" Minto muttered

"Well at least I can act!"

"Sure…"

"You-"

"Shut-up both of you!"

"Geez why do I end up with so many groceries when I go shopping al-Ow-n!"

"Oops! Sorry!" I shouted. I just hit the wrong control for our Masha robot and rammed it into her head.

"Whatever… Geez I don't see why I end up with so many groceries when I go shopping alone"

Nothing…

"Geez what is with this freaking Masha!? It's not working!" I screamed punching the button with my finger.

"Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?" it started repeating.

"Gah!"

"Why? Why? Why? Why?Why?"

"Shut up!" we all shouted.

"Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?"

"Because I'm the directoe and I said so!"

"Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?"

Zakuro then picked up the coffee she was drinking and hurled it at Masha hitting him dead on. It started to fizz electricty and fell on the floor seemingly dead.

I walked over and poked it with my foot.

"Why?"

"WAAAAH!" I screamed jumping away.

Masha then flew up into the air and flew straight towards us. We all screamed and took off running.

"Wah! The demon Masha wants revenge!" Kisshu screamed.

"It's a robot and knows of no revenge" Pai argued

"Shut-up! This isn't the time for argueing! I got an idea! We can use my computer's Masha control"

"Uuuuhhh about that…" Minto said.

"GAAH! You crashed my computer!? That's not a prank that's… Evil"

We were barracaded in the lounge which we didn't think would last long with a demon computer with a thrist for revenge outside.

"I know!" Ichigo shouted.

"You know what?" Minto questioned "Since when did you know anything?"

Ichigo chose to ignore her.

"We can use our Mew powers to defeat it!"

"What Mew powers?" Lettuce asked.

"The ones I used against Minto in the first episode of filming!"

"Oh! Let's go!"

"Mew Mew Minto!"

"Mew Mew Lettuce!"

"Mew Mew Pudding!"  
Mew Mew Zakuro!"

"Mew Mew Strawberry!"

"METAMORPHO-SIS!"

_To be continued…_

_Yay this story's first cliffhanger! Well sorta well it's spring break and I'll update a couple more times this week to try and make up for my long absense._


	7. Chapter 7

"Let's go!" the now transformed Mews shouted.

"You know, I don't get this. Why do they have Mew powers and why don't I?"

"You do" Ichigo said.

"What?"

"Look." She said pointing to my elbow sure enough there was a Mew Mark.

"Alright! Mew Mew Angel METAMORPHO-SIS!" I shouted.

Upon transforming I didn't feel power coursing through me. Actually it was quite the opposite. I felt very sleepy… So I fell asleep and somehow now I'll keep narrating the story even though I was asleep and didn't know what was happening.

"Oh great she's a sloth…" Minto said.

Then the door burst open and the demon Masha came floating in.

"Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?Why?"

"AAAAAHHHHH!" everyone screamed the newly transformed Mews losing their courage at the sight of the flying fluff ball.

"Wait if the Mew Mews have powers why shouldn't we?" Aoyama asked.

"Let's try it!" Kisshu said summoning his daggers.

"Ok I shall now transform into the Blue Knight!" Aoyama was engulfed with blue light but he didn't quite transform into who he wanted to…

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAH MWAHAHAHAHA! I AM ALIVE!" Deep Blue shouted. Everyone screamed.

"No! This is crazy!" Shirogane shouted,

"What do we do?!"

"We must team up and defeat the menace that is Deep Blue! Demon Masha, we need your help!" Ichigo shouted.

"Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?" Demon Masha said turning on Deep Blue.

Deep Blue laughed manically and slashed Demon Masha in half with his sword.

"He fought so bravely!" Lettuce shouted.

"Stop! I can't let you ruin this show with your early appearance!" I shouted having randomly woken up.

"Angel Sleep Rod!" I shouted pulling a random wand out of no where.

"I feel sleepy again…" I said falling over.

Everyone screamed. Except me of course I was asleep.

"Ok even if Masha and Mew Angel are down we can still beat him!" Ichigo shouted.

"You're quite optimistic" Minto said.

If I was awake I would have yelled at them.

Deep Blue stalked forward to destroy my cast when…

"Gwah!" he exclaimed as he fell to the floor. He tripped over me and landed right on my worthless weapon. Which somehow put him to sleep? Since Deep Blue was asleep, Aoyama woke up and took control of the body.

Then I stood up, somehow awake and in my normal form.

"Ha! I defeated Deep Blue without even trying! When you guys could only scream!"

"Awww geez" they sighed.

"Why? Why? Why"Why?" Demon Masha said floating up somehow having reassembled itself.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" we screamed.

"Ok if you're so great defeat that!" Minto shouted.

"No thank you!"


	8. Chapter 8

"Ok everyone! Instead of filming today, we need to catch the demon Masha or he'll ruin the show" I commanded.

"How exactly would he ruin the show?" Minto asked.

"Look what he did to the new Masha robot"

I pointed to a smoldering pile of pink and gray ashes.

"Maybe he still wants to play the part of Masha" Lettuce said.

"Well anyways we will all split up into groups and look for him"

"No! Demon Masha will pick us off one by one!" Kishu shouted.

"It's pink and furry how much damage could it do?" Pai argued.

In reply ti Pai's question, the lights and everything else electronic went out. Everyone screamed.

"I told you he'll kill us all!"

"Calm down calm down! We must have blown a fuze with all these gadgets plugged up!'

"Since when did lights go out when a fuze is blown? Isn't it just stuff that's plugged in?" Pai asked.

"Whatever"

Then we heard a strange noise. It sounded like something was rolling across the floor. Everyone froze. A large white object was rolling down the hallway leaving behinda a trail of dark liquid.

"Oh my God! It's head!" Shirogane shouted.

Then everyone screamed and took off running in random directions. When the screaming and running stopped I noticed everyone was gone.

"Great. Now not only do I have to look for Demon Masha but now my cast too!" I shouted.

Then I walked over to the mysterious white object. I picked it up.

"An egg? With dye on it? Ok then."

"Ichigo! Kishu! Pai! Minto! Lettuce Zakuro! Shirogane! Pudding!Taruto! Akasaka! Were are you?" I shouted walking around the set. No one was there.

"Great. Your going to ruin the show now!"

Then the lights clicked on. The set was covered in strange decorations. It was so bright that I didn't know why I didn't see them with the lights off. It was all pink and yellow and stuff. With decorated eggs.

"What the heck?"

Then the cast all walked out off random places.

"What's this?" they all asked in various forms.

"I have no idea"

Then Demon Masha flew out.

"Happy Easter!"

"Wow he said something other than 'why'" Minto said

"Wait Easter? That's today?" I asked.

"Hey Demon Masha, if you promise to be nice you can have your part as Masha back" I said

"Hai! Hai!"

_Happy Easter everyone! Lol I had to do something for Easter. XD_


	9. Chapter 9

_Sorry for not updating in awhile… I wasn't sure what to do… _

"Now we need to film episode 7! Pudding's premeire episode since it was delayed due to Demon Masha…" I shouted.

"Ok Angel I'm ready!" Pudding screamed.

"It's Aoi-Chan now"

"You can't randomly change your name!" Kishu stated.

"Yes, you can you just need to legally change it" Pai argued.

"Well that's not random!"

"Well actually I can change it if I want to"

"Who said so?" Kishu asked.

"Um… I don't know who ever created this site"

"What site!?"

"Fanfiction of course"

"I don't get what your talking about!"

"You're so naïve. Don't you know this is just a fanfiction?"

"It is?" everyone asked at once.

"Nevermind. We need to film"

"We don't need to film if this is just a fanfiction!" Kishu argued again.

"So you mean there's already a Tokyo Mew Mew show?" Ichigo asked.

"Of course Baka! How else would Aoi be able to write this?" Minto answered rudely.

"Its Aoi-_Chan"_

Everyone started screaming at eachother. Great. I ran around trying to calm everyone down. It didn't work just made everyone madder. OK! I shall fix it with my authoress powers!

I grabbed my computer and typed _Everyone then calmed down._

"I don't feel like argueing anymore" Retasu stated.

"Yeah.. I feel calm now" Pudding added.

"Ok well now that you people know, can we continue now?"

"Does this have to be about how Tokyo Mew Mew would be if it was a casted show?" Taruto asked.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I'm the authoress and I said so"

"Oh great now she has even more power" Ichigo said.

"Baka she always had this power we just never knew she had it until now"

"I see this you guys aren't going to cooperate with this plot anymore are you?"

"No"

"I see. So what do you say we do?"

"I say we end this story now" Kishu said "it sucks"

"Well you suck too then! And we will not do that!'

Everyone started argueing again this time about what we should do with the story now. I was hoping they would see my idea was better but I guess not.

Then everyone stopped argueing and faced me. Minto stepped forward.

"We all agree this story is awful and you just stop writing it"

Well I guess that's the end!

_I liked the end. I'm not sure how you feel about it but I thought it was different. Do you think it was a bit too early?. Sorry I just never really liked this story and I had to force myself to write it so I thought it would be best to just end it so that was the best ending I could come up with. Wow pretty bad to hate your most popular story… Sorry again… _


End file.
